


Faster Than a Speeding Bullet but Not as Powerful as a Locomotive

by wild_banana



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, idk man this is my first time writing here, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_banana/pseuds/wild_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro visits the mansion and hank tries to figure out just how fast he can go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than a Speeding Bullet but Not as Powerful as a Locomotive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time actually writing a fanfiction. I hope it isn't too horrible......enjoy!(sorry for any mistakes)

_Whoosh. Zoom. Slam!_

 "Man, for a super rich guy, Charles doesn't have a very good taste in food. All there is is a bunch of healthy crap and all the food that takes too long to make."

 Pietro a.k.a. so-called Quicksilver, had decided to make himself at home in the kitchen without even being there for a whole  _two minutes._ Hank had taken pity on him when he seemed disappointed at the front door of the mansion that he had missed out on the whole baseball stadium being dropped around the white house and what not.

"Well, not everyone has a whole room full of Twinkies and Ding-Dongs stacked to the ceiling, if thats what your'e looking for." Hank watched as the teenager zoomed back and forth through the kitchen and slamming every cabinet and pantry door he could find.

 Hank was about to tell the kid to get the hell out when Pietro finally settled on eating a peach and planted his butt onto the counter.

Taking a big juicy bite Pietro began," So, you do experiments and chemistry stuff, right? Cause I think that's really cool." -slurp- " Hey, you wanna do some tests on me? I'm a one of a kind, you know." He smiled real big and did a we're-gonna-have-some-fun look as his dark eyes glimmered. 

Hank hadn't actually thought about seeing exactly how fast Pietro could go and he wasn't even sure he had the right equipment to sustain such a fast pace. He did remember seeing the burn marks on the maximoff's carpet and the slight burn marks on the speedster's shoes.

"Well, I mean, do you want to? I'll have you run on something that acts like a treadmill and it may be able to track your speed."

 Pietro was looking at him in delight and zoomed over next to Hank. He could literally feel the teen's excitement vibrate off of him and adjusted his glasses.

"Erm, if you'll just come with me....."

••••••

"What's this? How do you use that?Canyoubringsomeonebackfromthedead?!"

Hank was getting a headache from Pietro's never ending questions 

 "Whoa, what's that? How would you even use that? Will this kill me?Canyoubringsomeonebackfromthedead?!" Pietro sat down on one of the metal counters.

Hank sighed and said," Pietro, I'm going to do the question asking and you're going to answer, okay? Now first question, when did your powers first start to show?"

"Well, the first time I ever actually ran faster than any _normal_ 10 year old was in the 5th grade. Alright, shoot."

Hank sniffed and scribbled it down on a notepad.

"Okay, what do you eat on a daily basis?"

"Ha, well I eat a lot of food that tastes really good, I had a peach today, and.....I usuallyeatabout300twinkiesaday."

Pietro smiled as if he had just gotten a 'good job' smiley face sticker on his B+ test and Hank looked up in confusion.

"Pietro, can you say that a little slower?"

"Oh I said III eeeaaattt abbbbboouuttt ttthhhrrreeee hhhuunnndddrreeeddd ttttwwwiinnkkiieesss aaaa ddddaaayyy. Slow enough?"

Hank rolled his eyes and then processed what he had just said. Shit.

Pietro must have seen the surprised expression on hanks face because he quickly said," Well I'm not  _fat._ My metabolism is just super fast like me. I actually need the carbs and eeverything or else I get draggy."

Hank wrote it down and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"And um last question. Are your um, sexual functions function the same as the rest of your body? Or does it um happen at a normal uh pace?"

Pietro smirked at Hank's stuttering and licked his lips, purposely slow.

"I dont know doc, I may need your help determining _that."_

Pietro did that smirking thing again as Hank blushed and start twitching.

"Alright, just step over onto the treadmill and I'll tell you when to run, okay?"

" 'Kay, doc. Maybe some fun later?" Pietro laughed.

Hank sighed with more embarrassment than annoyance and walked over to some goofy oversized machine that looked more like a death machine than a workout machine.

"Hhaannkk, are you trying to kill me or what? Cause that thing looks dangerous."

"No, it's perfectly safe and it may actually survive your mutation."

Pietro zoomed over and stood awkwardly on the treadmill. He placed his goofy goggles over his dark curious eyes and gave a thumbs up.

Hank nodded, pressed a few cliché sciencey buttons and flipped a switch. Pietro began to run and immediately the machines gauges calculated up to about 950 mph. 

_WHOMP. CRACK. BOOM!_

The machine started to billow black smoke and Pietro jumped off, looking scared as if it would blow up. Pietro's face was smokey black and his hair way blown away from his face. He lifted his goggles away from his eyes and white circles were around his eyes where his goggles had guarded his face.

"Well, I didn't die. Buutttt, not so sure about your contraption thingy. Well, it was fun but I gotta go and I'll see you later! Maybe we can catch a movie later? I'll buy the popcorn." And with that,Pietro took off to who knows where leaving Hank with his broken machine. Yeah, Pietro better be paying for popcorn. 

Shit.


End file.
